Doggy love
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que ocurre en la sala de materiales del club cuando nadie ocupa el gimnasio ni tampoco nadie se lo creería. ¿Kiyoko teniendo algún tipo de relación con Tanaka que no sea ignorarle o golpearle? Imposible. Aunque lo que es más imposible aún son las extrañas filias de esa peculiar pareja...


**Doggy love**

* * *

No es como si a Tanaka fuera un masoquista, pero le gustaba que Kiyoko le tratara como a un perro.

Es de lo más común ver a la manager ignorando al pobre Ryunosuke. Todo el mundo puede ver como él bebe los vientos por ella y como besa el suelo que pisa con una dedicación que da que enviar a la que Daichi le pone al bienestar del equipo (que ya es mucho decir, la verdad). Por eso nadie se creería la escena que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de material del gimnasio del club de voleibol. ¿Kiyoko lamiendo el cuello del jugador de segundo año y dejando que este le tocara donde ningún otro hombre había llegado a tocar? Ni siquiera el inocente de Hinata se creería que aquello podía a llegar a ocurrir (y eso que era capaz de creerse que un elefante rosa volador con un tatuaje en la trompa le había lanzado una pelota a la nuca mientras estaba distraído en un entrenamiento).

Pero estaba ocurriendo.

Al menos una vez a la semana, aquella chica esperaba después de los entrenamientos para reunirse con él en secreto y hacer aquella clase de _ejercicios_. Tanaka no tiene ninguna queja al respecto. Shimizu es la chica más guapa de todo tercer año (más bien de todo el instituto). No solo es guapa, sino también inteligente y con buena mano para los deportes. Cuando no está ocupada ignorando a Noya y sus repetitivas confesiones (que el también hace todo el rato y recibe la misma respuesta en público), también es una chica bastante social y bromista, sabiendo encajar en las situaciones completamente. No le extrañaba que incluso tuviera un club de fans y que este tuviera miembros de otros institutos, fuera donde fuera esa chica sabía hacer que el foco de las miradas. Por eso apreciaba tanto que le tuviera en consideración para aquello. Kiyoko podría estar con cualquier chico que quisiera, pero le había escogido a él.

Tanaka jadea cuando siente los labios contrarios apresar su lóbulo. Le encanta que ella sea la que lleve el control aunque eso no vaya con su carácter. Está sentado con la espalda apoyada en un hueco de pared libre, con Kiyoko sobre él a cuatro patas. Ni siquiera sabe como ha llegado a esa posición ni tampoco tiene intenciones de averiguarlo, su mente está muy ocupada acariciando sus cabellos. Nunca la toca sus zonas intimas a menos que ella ponga sus manos en esa zona, es una norma que siempre ha estado ahí pero que nunca recordaría que se haya instaurado por ninguna de las dos partes. Ella suele jugar con su mascota como quiere, ese es el juego entero que se traen entre manos. Ella domina. Ella hace. Ella dice. Él obedece. Él reacciona. Él disfruta. Ambos fingen que nunca ha pasado nada después.

Nota su lengua recorrer el perfil de su oído. Le encanta el perfume que desprende. Es tan femenino pero fuerte que le absorbe por completo. Puede ver su escote a través de la chaqueta abierta y la camiseta de tirantes negra que lleva debajo. Se muere de ganas por tocarlas pero sabe que no debe hasta que su ama le de permiso para hacerlo. Nota su mano sobre su propia _intimidad _y puede sentir como sonríe satisfecha con el tamaño actual de esta. No suele presumir de ello con el tamaño de su virilidad (en realidad presume demasiado de ello y le gusta intimidad a sus kouhais de primer año), pero está muy orgulloso de su talla. Y sabe que a Kiyoko le gusta que sea así.

La otra mano de la chica parece divertirse acariciando su torso bajo la camiseta blanca que lleva debajo de la chaqueta negra del equipo. Los labios de la ama apresan los del chico sin piedad, devorando su boca en cuestión de segundos. Escucha un gemido de placer cuando empieza a corresponder, poniéndole a cien. La idea de ser el único que podía escuchar esos sonidos le excitaba demasiado. Era como si una diosa le estuviera eligiendo de entre todos los mortales para compartir lecho con él exclusivamente, indicando que era el mejor sobre todos. Le reventaba no poder presumir de como le usaba Kiyoko, pero se callaba para perdurar aquellos entrenamientos privados. Nota como todo gira alrededor de la lengua de la manager y deja que guíe su mano libre a sus pechos, disfrutando del ansiado momento. Empieza a acariciar con cuidado el derecho desde su perspectiva. Aún recuerda la primera vez que lo hizo y fue demasiado impaciente. Había aprendido bien, tenía que hacerlo lento y con calma para que ella no se enfadara.

Deja que le desabroche los pantalones y se los baje. Como cada vez que su intuición le decía que iba a hacerlo con su ama, los llevaba de tela para que fuera más fácil para ella tocar aunque le resultan incómodos a él. Nota como deja de acariciarle el miembro. Sabe muy bien que a ella le gustan más otras cosas. Su mano acaricia por debajo de su tela una zona que otros considerarían tabú pero que a Tanaka le gusta que le toquen. No es gay, pero le encanta que Kiyoko le use de aquella forma así que se deja caer algo más para que toque su ano como quiera. La lengua de la chica sigue jugando con la suya después de una breve pausa y nota como uno de sus dedos hace presión en su ano. No encuentra insultante a su hombría que Kiyoko le practique sexo anal con los dedos.

Le gusta que ella haga con él lo que desee (pues le pertenece completamente) y, de alguna forma, disfruta más que cuando practican otro tipo de sexo envolviendo su miembro. Sin embargo, Tanaka no es gay ni cree serlo. Le gustan demasiado las mujeres (en especial Shimizu) y no tiene ningún interés ni atracción de ningún tipo por los del mismo genero. Le gusta que una mujer juegue con su prostata pero se le antoja nada excitante la idea de un pene dentro de él. Echaría de menos los pechos de una mujer en un hombre, de eso está seguro. Los hombres tenían demasiado músculo y poca suavidad. A Ryunosuke le encanta la piel suave de ella. Le gusta la crema que sabe que se echa por todo el cuerpo cada mañana y le encanta sentir que sus pechos son perfectos al tacto.

Pasa a tocar sus dos pechos mientras nota como el dedo empieza a introducirse. Nunca han usado lubricantes o algo por estilo, a ambos les gusta que duela cuando lo hacen. Tanaka gime de placer cuando nota el dedo en su interior. A cada sesión le es más fácil a la chica entrar dentro de él y menos dolor siente. De alguna forma lo echa de menos pero agradece que sea más fácil que le introduzca los dedos porque siente mejor estos. Lleva sus manos hacía el interior del top de su ama y acaricia con suavidad los pezones. Sabe que le gusta tanto como a él que lo haga con suavidad y que ella se lo permite, de lo contrario se separaría. No puede evitar excitarse cuando empieza a mover su dedo en su interior. Se siente como si estuviera a punto de correrse cuando lo hace e incluso llega a pre-seminar en ocasiones (pero eso le da mucha vergüenza así que agradece que en días como en ese no lo haga).

Ryunosuke gime alto. No le avergüenza hacerlo ni se esfuerza por contenerse o convertir los gemidos en gruñidos. Sabe a Shizumi le gustan sus gemidos. Lo nota en su mirada pervertida y en como acelera el ritmo de su trabajo allí abajo. Ella introduce su segundo dedo y eso aumenta el ruido que hacen. Es seguro hacerlo allí, nadie entrará en el gimnasio, pero a ambos les excita la idea idea de ser descubiertos. A Tanaka el que más. No solo podía parecer imposible que estuviera con Kiyoko sino también lo que ella le estaba haciendo. Los chicos solían ser demasiado estrictos en aquel aspecto sino eran homosexuales (que tenía ciertas dudas acerca de la heterosexualidad de la mitad de su equipo, empezando por Suga), mientras que a él eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Pero la idea de que aquello era inverosímil le gusta tanto que no paraba a pensar si empezaría a tener una mala imagen si les descubrieran.

—Joder...—protesta, aunque lo hace con un gemido e indicando que le gusta demasiado.

La lengua de la manager roza con suavidad su labio inferior, escuchando sus gemidos entrecortados contra sus propios labios. Tanaka no entiende como puede ser que esa chica sea tan sensual y como después de lo que hacen le puede ignorar. Aunque le gusta que lo haga. Le encanta que le trate como una mascota (más bien un juguete).

Shizumi hace presión con un tercer dedo para indicar en silencio que lo va a introducir, pero el ruido de una puerta abrirse les interrumpe.

—¿Shizumi?—escuchan decir a una chica, al otro lado de las puertas de la sala de materiales.

Ambos reconocen la voz, después de todo tratan a diario con la poseedora de esta. Yachi había entrado en el gimnasio buscando a su senpai. Kiyoko se había olvidado que tenía acordado volver a casa con la chica a la cual le estaba enseñando a hacer las tareas de la manager del club para que no volviera sola. Mal por su parte. Y mal por Ryunosuke, quien se está tapando la boca sonrojado completamente, evitando gemir pues aún tiene los dedos de su ama en su interior.

—Espera, ahora salgo—anuncia ella, sacando los dedos del interior de él.

Muerde el labio de su perro con algo de fuerza, haciéndole un poco de sangre, en señal de que le pertenecía a ella y se incorpora con tranquilidad. Sin girarse a ver al chico sentado, sonrojado, cachondo, respirando con algo de dificultad y con el miembro hinchado, camina hasta la puerta cerrándose la cremallera de su chaqueta como si no hubiera pasado nada. La luz vuelve por unos instantes a la oscura habitación mientras abre la puerta, aunque solo lo necesario para salir sin que se viera al chico en el fondo de esta.

—Estaba haciendo inventario—se excusa una vez al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Inventario? ¿Tendré que hacer eso también el año que viene?—protesta ella.

Las voces se escuchan cada vez más lejanas a medida que abandonan el edificio aunque Ryunosuke sigue en la misma pose sin intención de moverse. Sigue algo resentido por la actividad de su ama ahí abajo.

—Con lo boba que eres, mejor que lo haga otra persona—bromea con una risa fanfarrona.

—¡Oye!—protesta en un grito Hitoka aunque Tanaka lo escucha solo como un murmullo, siendo lo último que capta de la conversación.

Sabe que es mejor vestirse e irse, pero decide continuar con el trabajo. Sin ningún pudor introduce cuatro de sus dedos de golpe en su interior e imagina que es su amante y ama la que lo hace. Cierra los ojos y junta su nuca a la pared para imaginarse que sigue encima de él, tocando su cuerpo y dominando por completo. Lleva su otra mano a su miembro hinchado y empieza a sacudirlo con urgencia. Desea correrse así que lo hace rápido pero con profundidad, de la forma que sabe que le gusta más por experiencia propia. Gime alto. Desde que comparte aquellos momentos con ella no puede reprimirse ni estando a solas. Le encanta tener los dedos dentro aunque le cueste imaginarse que son los de ella. Pero consigue llegar al éxtasis manchando su camiseta blanca.

—No...—protesta antes de suspirar.

Diez minutos son los que tarda en recuperarse e incorporarse. Intenta limpiar la camiseta como puede pero acaba cerrando la chaqueta para que no se note. Es previsor y siempre lleva clinex en sus bolsillos para las ocasiones especiales.

Apenas cinco minutos, abandona la sala de material encontrando el gimnasio vacío, como debe ser. La vibración de su móvil en su bolsillo capta su atención antes de que abandone el edificio. Es un mensaje de Kiyoko que dice: "Esta noche tengo la casa libre y un juguete que me gustaría probar contigo". Ryunosuke sonríe de oreja a oreja. No suele tener la oportunidad de correrse dos veces al día. Ese parece ser que es su día de suerte.


End file.
